Back2Skool UNFmett Contest
by Back2Skool UNFmett Contest
Summary: CONTEST! Let’s heat things up before the snow and storms cool us down, with some one-shots featuring the sexy and delectable man who is the lovable Emmett! It's September and we want Emmett any way you can think of, top - bottom - sideways, get creative!
1. Contest Rules

**Back2Skool UNFmett Contest**

September got you down? Is the prospect of returning to the tedious task of writing papers, taking tests, and attending classes making you gloomy? Or maybe the thought of summers end approaching is depressing you? Let's heat things up before the snow and storms cool us down, with some one-shots featuring the sexy and delectable man who is the lovable Emmett! No longer the big brother you've always wanted, but the _real man_ you've secretly fantasized about.

**UNF:** (a) A term used when an uncontrollable lust takes over and no words seem right enough for the moment.

(b) The sound one makes when you see a really, REALLY hot guy, and this is the only sound one can come up with because you are blinded by the sizzle.

(c) The universal sound of sexual acts.

Autumn is coming and we want Emmett any way you can think of, top - bottom - sideways, get imaginative people!

**Guidelines and Requirements:**

5,000-12,000 words

Any and _all_ pairings

Stories can be written about anything and in any POV. However, Emmett must be the centralized character in the one-shot.

Vampire or Human

Collaborations are allowed.

No more than 2 entries per person or collab group

Lemons are not required (although they are perfectly acceptable), but we want to be screaming "UNF" by the end. Make Emmett luscious, swoon-worthy, tingle-inducing...you get the idea. The whole concept is to create an Emmett that is the paradigm of sexiness. He is down for a good time and not afraid to show it!

Because of the above, stories are to be rated "M" for mature content.

You may use characters from existing stories, but the one-shot must be able to stand on its own, and written specifically for this contest.

One-shots can be continued after the contest, but only after polls are closed and winners are announced.

Entries must have proper grammar and spelling. A beta is highly recommended. If you do not have one, Project Team Beta is an excellent source.

Authors must be 18 or older to enter.

We strongly encourage new authors to enter.

**Submissions**** will be accepted from now until October 31****st****.**

To submit your entry, please upload it to your FF page, and then PM us the link. All submissions will be read and reviewed by the judges for validation before they are added to the C-2. Once validated, the judges will add the one-shot to the "Back2Skool UNFmett" Contest C-2, and the author will be notified via PM.

If your submission does not meet our requirements, we will inform you of the reason(s) why. You may fix the error and re-submit before the submission deadline if you so choose.

Please Note: We will not accept entries that contain rape, pedophilia, or any other creepiness.

**Voting:**

Voting will take place **November 1-November 8** by means of a blind poll.

Also at this time, the judges will begin their anonymous voting, meaning we will remove the author's name and other pertinent information in order to make a fair and non-biased decision.

**Winners and Prizes:**

Winners will be announced on **November 10****th****.**

In addition to UNF-tastic bragging rights, the following prizes will be awarded…

1st Place- A one-shot written specifically for you on the topic of your choice, and a banner for your story.

2nd Place- a banner for your story.

**Judge's Choice Categories:**

The UNFmett Royale (_Best Overall UNFmett_)

Panty Dropper UNFmett _(The one that makes us squirm in our seats and gets our panties wet)_

Brand New UNFmett _(Most Original UNFmett)_

The UNF-ette award (_Best new author_)

The Judge's Choice Award winners will receive a banner for their story and UNFmett Icons.

**Judges:**

_This contest is brought to you by Calikisses, DayDreamingAway, JessScript24, and PrettyFace27_

**Mandatory Header:**

All entries must include this header in the beginning of your one-shots…

"**Back2Skool UNFmett" Contest**

**Title:**

**Author(s):**

**Category (AU, canon, AH, other):**

**Disclaimer:**

**To view other entries for this contest please visit: **http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/

~*~*~*~*~*~

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc. please PM us.

(We reserve the right to change/modify the above at any given time as we deem necessary).

Break out your creative writing skills and make Emmett UNFtastic to spice up the upcoming season. We wish you all good luck and happy writing!

You can view all of the details here


	2. Voting is OPEN!

**VOTING FOR THE "Back2Skool UNFmett" CONTEST IS NOW OPEN!**

**~*~**

Thank you to all of our participants for entering.

To view all of our entries, please check out the contest C-2 here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Back2Skool_UNFmett_Contest/73925/

~*~

After you have read the entries, please place you vote here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~back2skoolunfmettcontest#

~*~

We really appreciate everyone for writing and voting. Voting will close at midnight (Pacific) on **November 8**. Winners will be announced on **November 10**.

Thanks,

Back2Skool UNFmett Contest Staff


	3. Winners!

**THE WINNERS ARE IN!**

**Congratulations to the following...**

**POLL WINNERS:**

**1st Place: **The Irresistible Ms. Swan _by UnaRJ_

**2nd Place: **Tit for Tat _by Nevaehell_

**3rd Place: **The Cable Guy _by Achelle Candy_

**JUDGE'S CHOICE WINNERS:**

**1. The UNFmett Royale (Best Overall UNFmett):** Kiss the Bride _by Bebe86_

**2. Panty Dropper UNFmett (The one that makes us squirm in our seats and gets our panties wet):** Safe Hands _by Gemgem020507_

**3. Brand New UNFmett (Most Original UNFmett):** Sweet Revenge _by AmberStar63_

**4. The UNF-ette award (Best new author):** While She Was Away _by Juliebutterfly_

**Congrats to all of the winners! We will be in contact with you soon to give you your prizes. And, thank you once again to all of the authors, readers, and voters for helping this contest turn into such a great success!**

**Also, thank you to DayDreamingAway, JessScript24, Pretty_Face27 for being wonderful staff, and to Iciri-Piciri for being a last minute judge. Love you girls!**


End file.
